Caylex Grace
Caylex Rivers is one of the four main characters in Glee: Something New, the other three being Jade Rivers, Audrey Hantz, and Jonas Hart. He is the go-to guy captain, or also refered to as the co-captain along with Jade Rivers. He's a jock (quarterback of the McKinley High Titans) and the Glee Club, which gets picked on constantly, and has had his feet in two dimetions, yet can still never "bring them together" as Sam Evans said once to Finn Hudson. In the beginning of Season 1, Caylex is in a relationship with Audrey Hantz, but then breaks up with her and goes on to Jade. Throughout the season, he seems to have conflicted feelings between Jade and Audrey. Caylex defiantly fills the Finn role. Caylex is portrayed by Aaron Johnson. Personality Caylex mostly is a nice, typical, sixteen year old. He can be calm and relaxed, but can go from tranquil to being a big aggressive. Caylex has a side to him that's mean and bossy when it comes down to the ones he loves, (i.e Jade). Unlike Finn Hudson, Caylex isn't afraid to show that he's in Glee Club. Caylex is proud about it and won't let anyone cross it, which is why you don't see Caylex get slushied a lot. Caylex is brave and athletic. He's currently the quarterback on the William McKinley Titans. Caylex is one of the best players on the team, due to all the emotions he has, so Caylex bashes them out on the feild. He tries to be a leader by sticking up for what he believe in and take charge of matters. Like Jade, Caylex was born to be a shining star. He's the male lead in New Directions (the female lead being Jade) and has to carry the Finn role. History/Back Story Caylex Mason Grace was born in 1996 in Lima, Ohio. His parents, Caytlin and Alexander Grace, named Caylex after their romantic nick-name, Caylex (Cay/tlin and A'/lex'), as Caylex reveals in one of the episodes. The Graces have been very supportive of Caylex and his siblings. The Graces are the families that are perfect: have money, kids that will probably have sport scolarships, nice house, pets. Caylex lives the softer life, less harsher than many kids have to face. When Caylex joined preschool, he first met Audrey Hantz there. They've been friends ever since. At a younger age, they were best friends, always sticking up for each other, sittinf next to each other at lunch, playing on the playscape together. They were like two peas in a pod. The Graces and the Hantz's were close friends, so Caylex and Audrey saw much of each other. Even into middle school, Caylex and Audrey were very close, in fact, so close, many people thought they were dating. Rumor has it, out of the dating rumor, Audrey's feelings for Caylex grew. In the 6th grade, Caylex started "dating" a girl named Skye Breton and later broke up with her (still in 6th grade). During this time, it was hinted that Audrey loathed Skye. They started dating in seventh grade. During seventh through sophomore year, when Caylex and Audrey were dating, they started having more fights and constantly ignored each other. Though because of the tight friendship their parents had, Caylex and Audrey never broke up. But Caylex started getting tired of fighting with Audrey, which she mostly won. She started getting clingy and bossy. Audrey suddenly began to be spending all her time with Caylex, 24/7, and Caylex didn't like that. He had a life, his own dreams to fufill, so he took up football. Caylex soon found out that football opened up a new world for him. With all of his emotional debris, Caylex could just pour it all out on the field. But Caylex changed. He started to control his fate and future. Caylex constantly fought the fights Audrey brought up and began his own person. He felt happy and relieved. Caylex has always felt that he's been living in his brother's shadow, James. James always won the girl's hearts. He won all the football games and got the best grades. Now Caylex was making his way towards popularity. Coach Beiste found out that Caylex was good at the quarterback spot when Caylex was a freshman, and took him under her wing. With a few extra practices, Caylex was able to take on the quarterback spot and won the first game he played. Through out all of the football winnings, Audrey still didn't like the new Caylex. She threatened to break up with Caylex and so on, and finally, when she realized Caylex didn't care, Audrey went out to sort out her own drama. The night of Caylex's thrid win, he saw Audrey kiss Jake Rambler, a very popular senior football player. After that, Caylex had spent as much time he could with Audrey. They stopped fighting and became a real couple. Caylex took all of the small insaults Audrey called him, and the more fighting that followed his freshman year until 10th grade when he met Jade. Songs ''Solos in Season 1'' *''Kiss The Girl in When Valentine's Rolled Around '' *''Perfect in ''Perfect Just the Way You Are *''Sweet Caroline in ''The Perfect Name *''I'm Yours'' in Beach Party ''Solos in Season 2'' *''Story of Us'' in Caught *''As Long As You're Mine in ''True Terror *''Don't You Remember in ''Adele *''Hello, I Love You in ''Hello, I Love You *''Love You Like a Love Song in ''A.K.A Drama Day ''Solos in Season 3'' *''The One That Got Away in ''Katy Perry *''Dream in ''Solos *''It Will Rain in ''Without You ''Duets in Season 1'' *''Ours in ''Taylor Swift Tribute ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' in Do They Know it's Christmas? ''with ''Audrey Hantz ''Duets in Season 2'' *''Stuck in the Moment in ''Contest of the Best ''with ''Riley Sanktan *''Safe and Sound in ''Another Chance to Shine ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Rhythm of Love'' in Love is in the Air ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight? in ''Hail, Hail, the King and Queen ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Pretending in ''Going Country, T-E-X-A-S ''with ''Jade Rivers ''Duets in Season 3'' *''What If in ''All the Way ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Can I Have This Dance? in ''Prom Night, Perfect Dance ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Total Eclipse of the Heart in ''City Lights ''with ''Jade Rivers *''Tell Me That You Love Me in ''Love You to the Moon and Back ''with ''Jade Rivers ''Relationships Jade Rivers ''Click here for more Jaylex information The Caylex-Jade relationship is also called Jaylex and is a very like Finchel. In Too Friendly?, the two characters become friends, and start dating in later episodes, Taylor Swift Tribute. Then in Do They Know it's Christmas?, Caylex breaks up with Jade because of his remaining feelings for Audrey. Throughout Season 1, even when Jade and Caylex are seeing someone else, they both hint that they still have feelings for each other. In Season 2, Caught, Jade sees Caylex kissing Autumn Bloom, a new member of the Glee Club, and breaks up with him in Put Money Where Your Mouth Is. Throughout Season 2, Caylex battles Blake Song, another new member of Glee Club, and Jade's new boyfriend, for her heart. In the Season Finale of Season 2, Going Country, T-E-X-A-S, Caylex and Jade share a kiss, resaulting in Blake punching Caylex (which, resaults in a fight) before they leave the stage. In Season 3, Jade and Blake are still in a relationship, yet, Jade breaks up with Blake when she finally realizes that Caylex is her perfect other half. Throughout the rest of Season 3, Jaylex goes strong. In Love You to the Moon and Back, when the topic of weddings arise, Jade and Caylex have a picnic, and talk about marriage where Jade says she wants to wait until after college, and Caylex agrees, pointing out that they're too young, even though the two characters support Jonas and Audrey's wedding. Rylee and Jade both proclaim that Jaylex is true love, which is hard to deny. ''Audrey Hantz ''Click here for more information about Caydrey Caydrey and Audex are both nicknames for the romantic relationship between Caylex Grace and Audrey Hantz. The two have shared a long history, and is most compared to Jaylex and Fuinn/Fabson (Glee TV Show]]. Their relationship is one of two most stereotypical, the other being Gricole. Before Old New Directions, Caylex and Audrey are dating. In Enough is Enough, Caylex breaks up with her and starts dating Jade. Because of this, Audrey sleeps with Jonas Hart and becomes pregnant. In Do They Know it's Christmas?, the two rekindle their relationship, spite Audrey's pregnancy. In Once in a Lifetime Chance, the two break up. During the other two Seasons, Audrey and Caylex contain a friendship. ''Autumn Bloom ''Click here for more information about Caytumn Caytumn is the romantic pairing of Caylex Grace and Autumn Bloom. In Season 2, Autumn starts crushing on Caylex in New Faces, even though she knows he has a girlfriend. In Caught, Autumn gets Caylex to kiss her when Jade is looking, resaulting Jade to break up with him. Throughout the Season, Autumn tries to get Caylex to be her boyfriend, while Caylex tries to get Jade to be his girlfriend. In Hail, Hail, the King and Queen, Autumn asks Caylex to prom, which he glumly accepts, wanting to make Jade jealous. In Season 3, Blake Song tells Autumn to get over Caylex, seeing Jade and Caylex still together. ''Skye Breton ''Click here for more information about Skylex Skye Breton will's debut will be in Season 3 more at the end of the season (22/29). She's Caylex's ex-boyfriend who happens to be back at McKinley High School--and wanting Caylex back. In Without You, Jade tries to clam down and realize that Skye's at McKinley and joined Glee Club--which is her fouth enemy added to her list.In Amo l'Italia, Ti amo, Caylex tells Skye to back off, which pretty much resolves Skylex. Appearance Caylex is a sophomore and sixteen at William McKinley High School. He stands at 6'0" and weighs around 190 lbs. He has short, brown hair and his eyes are a shade of hazel-brown. Because of football, Caylex is very strong. In Old New Directions, Jade notes that Caylex has a slight British accent. Gallery Cay-1.jpg Responsibility.png Cay-6.jpg Cay-5.jpg Cay-4.jpg Cay-2.jpg Cay-3.jpg Category:Characters in Something New Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Male characters